A Different Page
by Bright Anarchy
Summary: Ever have one of those days or years when it seems like the entire universe is on a different page than you. Come join in the torture that involves no blood or gore but is a part of everyone. It's just infuriating! I think my genre categorization might be a little ridiculous.


Dedicated to those days when everyone else in the universe is on a different page then you.

 **Wallace West aka Kid Flash.**

Teacher: Because of the gorgeous weather, today's track and field day is being replaced with a yoga in the park.

Wally: I was looking forward to the long distance ...

Sara May (cute blond): I love yoga. It's so zen.

Gerard (large and in charge): Oh thank goodness running makes me sweaty.

Ramone and Draydon: Score! There is nothing hotter than chicks doing yoga! Show me how flexible you are babe.

Teacher: RAMONE AND DRAYDON! Women are to be respectfully addressed.

Wally: But it's a gorgeous day and everyone wants to sit still, balance on one foot and ... but, but...

Brianna (brunette well appointed figure): Don't blow this for everyone Wallace.

Wally: It's just Wally. *Sigh*

 **Conner Kent aka Superboy**

Teacher: We've been working on auto body repair. Today we're beginning a new unit on wiring and programming.

Conner: (looks at the car he'd been pushing dents out of, looks at Wally's video game controller he'd accidentally crushed the buttons on and taken to find a replacement for...)

Mr. Howard?

Teacher: Please save comments for the end.

Riley: This is so cool. I'm going to save a bundle if I can figure out how to service my car without paying diagnostic charges every time. Am I right.

Mathew: So right dude.

Bradley: I need to work on my detailed welding. This is going to be awesome.

Conner: (Thinks of Robin fixing Sphere's electronics. The tech was beyond anything at this school. Thinks of his level of income $ 0 and how likely it is he will own a car anytime soon. Learning how to fix the car bodies was so much more useful to him. Sphere'd seen a fair bit of wear and tear lately. It had been so cool showing the team the repairs he made plus, he broke a lot of stuff. Just fixing dents ... uhhhrrgh. Looks at the enormous size of his hands thinks of Robin's tiny hands.) This is stupid. I hate it.

Teacher: I'm not impressed with your attitude Conner!

 **Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad**

Tula: You've not been around I just thought it was time to see other people.

Kaldur'ahm: (Fingering the pledge ring in his pocket) It was not my intent to neglect you. I have a duty to our King and Atlantis. I still have feelings for you.

Tula: Kal,... I've just moved on.

Garth: We've discovered we have so much in common. Why can't you be happy for us?

Kaldur: ...

 **Richard Grayson aka Robin**

Robin: Wally, it's going to be so cool! In English class we're doing this unit on interpretive poetry. I got a list of cool words that I've tweaked into perfection. I've got bongos and I'm going to do this whole beatnik poetry thing. I've been researching...

Wally: Seriously dude? Old records, ancient magazines from the sixties, how many YouTube videos have you downloaded? Haiku. Simple elegant.

Robin: But.

Dick: (With his backpack full of source material runs into class at the last minute. He's got a playful grin on his face and he's just in time.)

Teacher: Class, our school has partnered with a school in Japan and ..

Dick: (No. Don't say it.)

Teacher: It's simple. It's elegant and it follows strict rules of meter pattern and ...

Dick: (Please no. This was literally the only English unit I've looked forward to all year.)

Teacher: It's classical. Haiku.

Dick: (Puts up his hand.)

Teacher: Yes Mr. Grayson.

Dick: (Sadly) Can I at least do a limerick instead.

Vera: That is so insensitive to Japanese culture.

Akemi (Japanese exchange student): What do you have against Japanese culture.

Dick: I just,.. I don't have anything..

Teacher: Grayson office!

Bradley: Trust the gypsy to have like zero culture.

Dick: (Looks at the Teacher and looks back at Bradley) Really?

Teacher: (Glares and gestures for Dick to hurry off to the office)

 **Megan M'orzze aka Miss Martian**

Megan: (Happily whistling spends all day baking cookies, fresh bread, home made soup) Has selected The Little Mermaid, Home, Mulan and Monsters Inc for a silly cheerful movie choice.

Wally and Robin: Hey Guys! There's a Zombie Marathon on in town! And a RIBFEST! RIBFEST!

Artemis: I love Ribs! Hey is that, oh cool! I love that movie!

Kaldur: They're doing a corn roast and it's right down by the beach. My friends I'm sure we'll all enjoy this outing.

Conner: I've been stuck inside all week.

Megan: (Smiles weakly thinking. I really don't care for scary movies. The beach bonfire sounds terrifying and all my cooking... Instead says...) Okay.

 **Artemis aka Artemis**

Artemis: Dodge ball in gym again, all Bette wanted to talk about at lunch was manicures, Batman wants to work on more close range fighting and idiots keep pulling on my braid. I'm just DONE! Hi Mom. I'm Home!

Mom: Sweet heart, I've been thinking you really need to work on your grace. I've signed you up for ballet at the community center. I would love to see you in a pretty dress doing something so beautifully feminine. I feel like I haven't given you many opportunities like that.

Artemis: (Pauses the hard rock on her MP3 Player. Looks at her mom with a look of utter disbelief and horror.)

Mom: (Is busily hand stitching a pink tutu with a soft fond look on her face.)

Artemis: (Okay. Change the subject fast.) Mom... where's your favorite pearl necklace? Did the clasp break again? I can help you look for it.

Mom: Well honey the lessons were expensive.

Artemis: Makes a vaguely squished frog face and a vaguely squished frog noise.

 **This is my life right about now. I'm venting.**


End file.
